Sugar High Gackt
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Gackt is on a sugar high and keeping Hyde awake. All Hyde wants is to sleep, and kill Chachamarucrack fic


Title: Sugar High Gackt  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humour/romance???  
Rating: Pg+

Warnings: Ooc-ness that can be expected out of me by now. Gackt on a sugar high

Pairing: Gackt/HYDE  
Summary: Gackt is on a sugar high and keeping Hyde awake. All Hyde wants is to sleep, and kill Chachamaru

Notes: this is complete randomness! I was soo bored and after writing It Looks Like a Peni, I thought of this!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!

Hyde sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night as he felt the other side of the bed begin to bounce. He turned over and saw Gackt, who had a guilty expression on his face as he tried to sit still.

"Did I wake you Haido?" He asked in a childish voice.

"No Gackt," Hyde started. Gackt let out a breath and smiled.

"But that's because I haven't slept since we laid down! You are keeping me awake!" Hyde yelled. Gackt looked apologetic before his leg began to twitch.

"How much ice cream did Chachamaru give you?" Hyde asked his voice sharper than normal.

"Like, about 4 bowls or so Haido!" Gackt called in a singsong voice. Hyde groaned and turned over, closing his eyes. Just when he thought he was going to get to sleep for once that night the bed began to bounce again.

"Gackt, if you do not keep your legs still I will cut them off with a steak knife." The brunette yelled. He was satisfied to know that the movement immediately ceased and he heard and intake of breath.

'Thank kami.' He thought. Not two minutes later he felt the bed vibrating.

"Gackt!" He yelled turning over. He was amused to find the man curled into the fetal position holding his legs while his whole body shook.

"I-I'm s-sorry H-Haido. It's the s-sugar." Gackt sobbed. Hyde felt his insides melt at the adorable picture Gackt painted sitting there. He reached over and pulled the raven to him in a hug.

"Oh Gackt, just sleep. It's okay, just sleep. I'm not mad anymore. I promise I'm not mad." He cooed trying to calm the sugar high victim down. Gackt snuggled into Hyde's chest and was soon snoring lightly, with of course the *more than* occasional twitch of his legs. Hyde smiled and laid down, thinking of the many ways he could either kill, or maim Chachamaru in the morning.

"Hey Chacha, Hyde wants to see you." You said with a snigger. Chachamaru looked up from his guitar and stood up.

"Wonder what he wants." He mumbled walking to the door.

"Chachamaru, I will kill you." Hyde said with a happy smile on his face. Chachamaru, thinking he was just joking, laughed.

"Oh really?" HE asked.

"Yes really. I was awake all friggen night because you gave ice cream to my lover! I will kill you. I had all of 3 hours of sleep last night because every time I would start to fall asleep he would twitch!" Hyde screamed. You, Ju-ken, and Masa heard the outburst and stuck their heads out the door. Chachamaru backed away from the fuming brunette and took off down the hall as fast as he possibly could.

"Get back here Chachamaru!" Hyde screamed taking chase. The three men slid back behind the door and shivered.

"He's a dead man now." You said laughing. The other two nodded their heads and tried to block out the agonizing screams they could hear coming from the yard.

"Where's Chacha?" Gackt asked appearing in the door way.

"You're 'husband' got a hold of him." Masa said. Gackt's face became pale as he heard the screams.

"Yikes…he's dead now." He mumbled trying to stop the twitching and jerking of his limbs.

"Darn sugar high. Still feeling it's effects." He mumbled. His band mates laughed but paled at the door burst open and a battered Chachamaru entered followed by a happy Hyde.

"I feel much better now." He said laughing.

"Glad one of us does." Chachamaru and Gackt mumbled.

"It's your own fault boys." Hyde said turning to leave.

"Oh and, the next person who feeds him ice cream of any amount I will castrate." Hyde threatened as he walked out of the studio. The five men looked at each other in horror and then stared out the door.

"Scary." They said in unison, all five shuddering simultaneously.

~Owari~


End file.
